


Prompt 8 - Elevator

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Set in the same verse as my Storm Prompt Fill.Someone asked for me to show them talking about it, this is them addressing their feelings.Elevator confessions in Metropolis, because they can't just talk about it in Alex's apartment in NC, that would be too easy.





	Prompt 8 - Elevator

Lucy and Alex had been in Metropolis for three days and tonight was their last night. They were working on behalf of Superman in order to track a gang selling Alien Technology to the biggest corporations in Metropolis. Superman had asked for the DEO to get involved, not trusting anyone else.

 

Their last night was being spent at a cocktail party held at the Centennial Hotel, where they were also guests. They had spent the days leading up to the cocktail party meeting with leaders of businesses under the guise that they were working for a development business and wanted to bring their services to Metropolis. A part of their disguise had been that they were not only business partners but also married. If anyone checked they had the same hotel room, but in reality Lucy’s had been booked under a completely different name that couldn’t be linked to either of them. Lucy snuck into Alex’s room every night, leaving straight after they had both recovered. Everytime she stayed a little longer, and it felt to Alex like she didn’t want to, but Alex never brought it up so she left. 

 

Lucy was dressed in a fitted black dress with a slit up the side, Alex was wearing a fitted navy blue suit. They spent the night exchanging looks that felt more than just a part of their disguise.

 

Alex could feel a pull in her stomach every time she met Lucy’s eyes across the room, she had spent weeks fending off feelings for the smaller woman and just had to make it through one more night. The days of holding hands and pretending to be together had definitely made it more difficult and Alex had spent every night under the smaller woman, but still couldn’t bring herself to talk about her feelings. 

 

Alex drained her third glass of Scotch and excused herself from her conversation with one of the Professors at the University of Metropolis. She had been given enough information to give over to Superman so he could get everyone in the room investigated. They weren’t there to arrest anyone, just to gather information that no one else could have obtained. 

 

Alex went over to Lucy, who was mid-conversation. Alex took her hand and said, “So sorry to interrupt, I’m going to head up to the room now babe, I’m starting to get a migraine.” 

 

Lucy looked at her checking everything was okay then responded, “I’m really sorry John, I’m going to have to cut our conversation short and take my lovely wife upstairs.” 

 

They go over to the elevator hand in hand and wait for it to come down. 

 

They enter it and immediately Lucy drops Alex’s hand, she presses the button for each of their floors. 

 

As the elevator climbs Alex hears Lucy let out a deep breath and looks over to her, but Lucy won’t meet her eye.

“You look incredible tonight in that suit.” Lucy says, eyes fixed straight on the doors. “I felt so jealous, everyone in the room was leering over you. I just wanted to come over and bring you upstairs, and not just because we were pretending to be wives.”

 

Alex sucks in a sharp breath, shocked at Lucy’s confession. It had to be because of lust, Lucy couldn’t be admitting she felt the same as Alex. 

 

Then Lucy looked up and met Alex’s eyes, and Alex couldn’t help but hope it was more than lust. There had been moments during their time in Metropolis that she had felt like there was something more to it than just pretend, but she hadn’t allowed herself to truly believe Lucy might feel the same. 

 

“Lucy…” Alex started but the elevator had stopped at Lucy’s floor and she had started leaving. 

 

“It’s okay Danvers.” 

 

As the doors began to close Alex stuck her hand between them, stopping them and stepping out. Lucy had made it to her hotel room door and was just closing it as Alex stuck her foot out to stop it from closing.

 

“Lane, you have to let me finish.” Alex says pushing the door gently, giving Lucy the opportunity to refuse her entry. 

 

Lucy opens the door, but blocks Alex from entering. 

 

“Lucy… it feels like you’re telling me something more than you’ve been showing.” Alex starts, not knowing how to phrase it. “And if  you are, just know I feel the same. The looks, the pretending of the past few days. I’ve wanted that to be reality between us for weeks now.”

 

Lucy had been staring down at her feet, but as Alex finishes she looks up with hope in her eyes.

 

“Oh. Oh Alex.” She pulls Alex into her for a hug. “We’ve been idiots Danvers.” She whispers against Alex’s shoulder. 

 

Alex pulls back and plants a gentle kiss to her lips. Much softer than anything they’ve shared. It’s normally clashing teeth and lust filled touching. Instead they take their time, kissing one another soft and slow. Alex wraps her arms around Lucy bringing the shorter woman closer and deepening the kiss. As the run out of breath they press their foreheads together, both breathing heavily.

 

“How about we stop being idiots?” Alex said with a smile on her face.

 

“Sounds perfect to me.” Lucy opens the door wide. “You coming in? I’d really like to spend the night with you.”

 

“I’d really like that to.” Alex replies shyly entering the room. 

 

Once they were both in a t-shirt of Lucy’s and their underwear, cuddled in bed Lucy mumbled into Alex’s chest, “who would have thought it would take coming to another city for us to finally get our shit together?”

 

“We can’t do things normally Lane, that’s not us.” They are both smiling at one another as they drift off holding one another. 

 

Something they had both been wanting for weeks.


End file.
